Waking Unto You
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Bella and Edward share a deep moment together and Bella lets Edward into some of her thoughts. Set in New Moon, when Edward returns but after the whole incident with the Volturi. May post Edward's POV. Review if you want it!


Waking Unto You

_**Rating**_: K+

_**A/N**_: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt at a Twilight story. It's set in New Moon but it has nothing directly related to the book. Basically it's a short moment between Bella and Edward after Edward returns. It's in Bella's POV, but I'm debating doing it in Edward's POV. Let me know what you think, and as always please leave reviews!

_**Disclaimer**_: Nothing is mine. =[

_**Ship**_: Bella/Edward

* * *

I lay in my bed in the arms of my gorgeous and amazing boyfriend, Edward Cullen. He rested his chin on the top of my head, cradling me close to him. I let out a sigh of contentment. He was finally back and had promised to never leave me again. But hadn't he promised me in the beginning that he'd never leave? I knew he loved me, for he left me thinking he was protecting me. Yet, all it did was cause me pain and for the months without him, I really wasn't living.

"What's going through your mind, love?" he asks in that velvety voice that dazzles me every time.

I look up at him and my mind was fighting an internal battle. Should I bring up something that caused us undeniable and utter pain, telling him that I'm afraid he'll leave me again?

"It's nothing," I murmur tiredly and rest my head against his hard chest. I'm sure he didn't believe me, seeing as he let out a sigh of his own and just held me tighter. I know he wishes he could hear my thoughts, but I think not saying anything would be better, for now at least.

So instead I ask, "Could you hum my lullaby for me? Please?"

He chuckles and the vibrations of his laughter make everything seem alright as I fall asleep, listening to my lullaby. Yet nightmares haunted me that night.

_::Dream::_

"_Edward! Please, don't leave me," I cried out to him. His back was turned to me and it seemed that he hadn't heard me at all. He continued walking further into the distance, further into the darkness of the forest._

_I walk faster, hoping that somehow I would be able to catch him. But I never got closer and he just kept getting farther. At one point I gave up, dropping to the ground in sorrow and anguish._

"_Edward, you promised! Come back, please. Don't go!" I cried angrily now. I felt my heart breaking all over again. Then suddenly there was light and I felt myself being pulled out of the forest by my love's voice. "Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?" The dream faded into nothingness._

_::End Dream::_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and Edward holding me close, trying to calm me down. Relief flooded my body and I clung to him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"What happened? You were thrashing around in your sleep. It was horrible, because I was trying to wake you up. But you just kept saying 'Don't leave me'." he says, worry etched in his perfect face.

I relay my whole dream to him. He us both up on the bed and pulls me on his lap and I curl myself against him. I rest my head against his shoulder and his rests his forehead against mine.

"It was just a dream," he whispers in my ear then kisses my forehead.

Just the simple kiss sent shivers through my body. How was it that I was it that I went on without those small and innocent kisses? I knew now, that it was time to get it all off my chest.

"Edward?" I say in a small voice.

"Yes, Bella?" he answers.

"I want you to know that you are my everything. The reason for me to live is you. When you left me, there was nothing for me. But now your back and it feels as if you never left. I need you in my life. Please don't leave me again, even if you think you are protecting me by leaving," I tell him. I watch as the hurt and pain fill his eyes. Also there was digust and hatred. I wondered about that.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. I told you back when you left for Jacksonville that you were my life. You still are and forever will be. You have no idea how much I regretted leaving you. I hate myself for it and I will never forgive myself for putting you through that pain. I didn't want any harm befalling you. If something happened ever to you…" he breaks off, lamenting to me with his eyes downcast. "But I will show and prove that you won't ever be without me again," he promises, his eyes suddenly full of determination to prove himself.

I couldn't think of words to comfort him from his own sorrow and regret. So I just kiss his chin lightly then trail kisses along his jaw, until I reached his mouth. He brought one of his hands from my waist and placed it on my cheek, cupping my face and kissing me back. He pulled away, letting me have a moment to breathe.

"I don't want to be without you again. Without you I don't want to live and I can't breathe. I want to be able to wake up to you every day forever," I say to him.

"Oh Bella, my Bella. If I have it my way, I'll always be here as you sleep, holding and protecting you," he states.

"I love you, Edward. Forever," I murmur, smiling as we both lay back down.

He whispers in my ear, as I curl against him, "And I love you, Bella. Never doubt that."

* * *

Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks! ~Angela


End file.
